onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Charon's Boats
Charon's Boats are vehicles featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the fifth season. Charon's Boats are based on the item of the same name from Greek Mythology. History Hook, who is now a Dark One, is standing by the pond where the Fury tried to abduct Robin, which contains a portal to the Underworld. Hook opens the portal and Charon appears in larger boat, carrying all of the past Dark Ones, in the flesh. The first one to step off is Nimue, who tells Hook that it's time to get to work and snuff out the light. The Underworld only provides the Dark Ones with a temporary stay in the land of the living, and the only way for them to stay here is to trade places with living souls. The Dark Ones take Henry, Regina, David, Mary Margaret, Robin Hood and Mr. Gold to the duck pond to prepare them for transport to the Underworld. Hook says, "Look. The S.S. Purgatory", as Charon emerges from the pond's heavy mist aboard his boat, ready to take the prisoners down to the Underworld. Emma, who is also a Dark One, attempts to save her family, but Nimue hits her with magic, telekinetically choking her. As Hook watches the woman he loves suffer, he has a change of heart. He takes all the Darkness into Excalibur, and all the Dark Ones, minus himself and Emma, are absorbed into the sword. He then sacrifices his own life by having Emma drive the sword through him, releasing them both from the darkness. Emma is determined to bring Hook back, and returns to the pond with her family. Mr. Gold cuts his hand and drips the blood into the duck pond, opening up the portal. Charon appears in his boat, ready to transport them to the Underworld. As they prepare to board the boat, Emma promises that she will find Hook. On the boat ride to the Underworld, Emma falls asleep and enters the Dream World, where she meets Neal. Emma awakens, startled from her dream, prompting her parents to ask if she's okay, but Emma assures them both she's fine. As the boat sails through the blue mist, Mr. Gold, who is standing at the head of the boat with Charon, informs the others that the boat has arrived to the Underworld. The boat reaches a small dock and the heroes disembark in a town which mirrors Storybrooke. In the meantime, Cora has agreed, on Hades' behalf, to persuade her daughter Regina into returning home, and at great difficulty, arranges for a boat back to take Regina back to Storybrooke. She informs her daughter that the boat leaves in one hour and she can take Henry and Robin Hood with her. However, much to Cora's frustration, Regina insists that she can't go, so Cora shows warns her to take the boat, or she will send Regina's father Henry to the Worse Place. }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The shot of Charon coming through the portal in Storybrooke Heritage Park in "Swan Song"File:511FerrymanArrives.png is stock footage from "The Price",File:502ThereItIs!.png but with a different color hue. Appearances References